User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) vs. Eddie Gluskin (Outlast:Whistleblower)
Childhood can be rough, but these two had traumatic experiences that turned them into serial killers. Jeff the Killer, the teen who is a surprisingly efficient killer! Eddie Gluskin, one of Mount Massive Asylum's most twisted Variants! Who is Deadliest? Spoilers for both series ahead. Jeff the Killer Bio:Jeff was an ordinary kid once who had just moved with his brother Liu and parents to a new neighborhood. The problem was some bullies attempted to push around him and his brother to which Jeff beat up all three of them. Liu took the blame and was arrested. The bullies didn't appear again until a party where they brought guns. Jeff actually killed them this time but was lit ablaze. After returning from the hospital, he found his new appearance beautiful and when his parents tried to kill them, he slaughtered them and Liu. Thus began Jeff's crusade to make everyone beautiful by killing people, usually at night in their beds. "Go to sleep." Primary Weapon:Kitchen Knife Jeff's signature weapon is easy to find but also incredibly suitable for murder. He can easily carve through flesh and bone. Secondary Weapon:Towel Rack The first weapon that Jeff ever used is a blunt weapon. Surprisingly enough, it can break skulls. Special Weapons:Lighter and Bottles Jeff the Killer does have a drinking problem and although the bottles can be used as an effective weapon, they are much more lethal when paired with his lighter to create an inferno. Physicality:Jeff the Killer is incredibly strong, punching someone so hard their heart stopped. He also has avoided gunshots. But his most impressive feats are in durability. He killed Jane the Killer, who had killed police officers before and had been preparing for the fight for years, and survived a stab to the neck. His most impressive was when he not only kept up with Slender Man but survived his attacks and being lit on fire a second time. Mental State:Jeff the Killer is insane but he is stealthy. He has shown to be quite clever before but he is also an alcoholic. The most consistent thing is that he loves his appearance and wants to make others like him. Reminding him of the past can also send him into a berserk rage. He has also shown a resistance to mental attacks as shown when he fought Slender Man. Eddie Gluskin Bio:Molested by his father and uncle, Eddie Gluskin turned into a serial killer of women. He was captured by Murkoff and put into Mount Massive Asylum. There he was turned into a Variant by the Morphogenic Engine. His mental state became even worse and when the Mount Massive Slaughter occurred, he was one of the most terrifying threats. He would hunt down other Variants in an attempt to make the perfect bride. However, The Groom often found his brides lacking and killed them. Then he found the man who had run the Morphogenic Engine again, Waylon Park. "Darling! Whore!" Primary Weapon:Butcher Knife Eddie's signature weapon is surprisingly all metal. It can easily cut through the chest all the way to the groin. Secondary Weapon:Sleeping Gas Gluskin's tool for keeping his brides asleep is easily concealable. It is hand-held and can knock someone out for 12 hours. Special Weapons:Table Saw and Noose The Groom's other choice for changing genders is the table saw which can also cut through bone. He can also hang a person with a noose. Physicality:Eddie Gluskin is incredibly strong, easily crushing heads and he is a capable hand-to-hand combatant. He even easily pulled a locker with him. He usually moves slow but has shown to run extremely fast if he needs to. He also has some durability as he survived the metal pole long enough to get one last sentence in to Waylon. Mental State:Eddie Gluskin is incredibly delusional. He sees men as women and has an obsession with finding the perfect bride. He has knowledge of sewing and anatomy as well as an obsession with the song "I Want A Girl" and various sayings on the walls. However, he is also incredibly abusive and will insult and kill runaways or those he finds ugly. Voting ends on June 8th. The fight will take place in an alternate universe where Eddie Gluskin killed Waylon Park and the Walrider allows the remaining Variants to escape. Eddie Gluskin turns a nearby house into his bew lair which Jeff the Killer's latest target has ran to for shelter. A complete vote needs weapons, physicality, and mental state edges as well as a winner. The Battle A figure in a white hoodie stalked through the streets silently, the only thing visible of his face was his huge grin. Jeff the Killer looked at a large house, the one he was sure his prey was in. Despite his lack of eye lids, Jeff could still see the back gate was open. His grin grew wider. "Hold still, darling." Eddie Gluskin whispered to his new bride who he had tied up on a table with a saw in the basement. She screamed at the man who was perhaps more hideous than her pursuer. "Be quiet!" Eddie punched her, breaking her nose. "We have to consummate our love." Even with blood in her eyes, she could see HIM. "Hey rash-face, that's my kill." "You dare to interrupt our honeymoon?!" "That's a honeymoon, I'd hate to see your anniversary." "Shut your fucking trap, hag!" "And they call me crazy. I've seen your handiwork upstairs and it's messed up even for my standards. However, I'll let you go if you give me her." "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Eddie lunged at Jeff with his butcher knife which Jeff blocked with his kitchen knife. "Always a fight with other killers, well, go to sleep!" Jeff hissed his response as he kicked Gluskin in the chest knocking him into the wall. The Killer stabbed forwards only to get his knife stuck in the wall as Eddie jabbed him in the groin with his knife. Jeff screamed as he was then beat up by Gluskin's fists and thrown to the other wall. "That hurt, but I wasn't going to use those anyways." Jeff chuckled to ease the pain but heard a saw starting. He barely aboided getting his head slammed into the saw blade and elbowed Gluskin hard in the side. A rib was broken and Gluskin cried out in pain before Jeff got up and ran off to the upstairs with his kitchen knife in tow. "Oh look here, something to drink!" Jeff drank the highly expensive wine before hearing Eddie run in. Jeff was done so he tossed it at Eddie, making his face even more hideous. "You should really invest in plastic surgery!" "Whore!" Gluskin angrily looked around for his opponent, not realizing he was in the bathroom upstairs. Suddenly, The Groom got hit by a towel rack. "This brings back memories." He repeatedly whacked Gluskin with it. "Why so seri-Go to sleep!" The Killer was unprepared for Eddie stabbing him in the chest. The Groom growled as he proceeded to unleash a brutal beat down on his foe, punches, kicks, and throws. He then sprayed some gas into his face. Jeff was barely consious as he was dragged to a room with five nooses. The Groom wrapped it around Jeff's neck. "I try and try, but you all run away or you're so hideously ugly-" Jeff suddenly shot back to life as broke the noose. "UGLY?!" "I've had enough of you!" "GO" Eddie stabbed with his butcher knife but Jeff easily slashed his torso first. "TO" Eddie groaned in pain as Jeff stabbed his shoulders and the butcher knife clattered to the ground. "SLEEP!" The Killer punched The Groom in the chest with such force that it stopped his heart. Chuckling, he then carved a smile and removed the eyelids from the corpse. "That was fun." Jeff put his kitchen knife away and went downstairs to get another bottle before pulling out a lighter. He threw it in and heard his prey screaming. "Well, he thought she was hot, and now she is." Jeff smiled as he drank, fading into the darkness. Winner:Jeff the Killer Expert's Opinion Jeff the Killer was far more experienced, had the overall better weapons, and was far more mentally stable. Eddie Gluskin did have the sleeping gas, and superior strength but Jeff just ran circles around him with his speed. Category:Blog posts